Kerafyrm and the Prophecy of Kildrukaun
I. Veeshan It is told, in the legend of an age long past, relayed from generation to generation of the old civilizations, the history of life on Norrath that began with the Dragon God Veeshan. What elements of this recounting are accurate cannot be fully surmised, as there are many versions of the tale, but it is generally accepted throughout the annals of history that the broader themes and aspects are undeniable. In the beginning of history on Norrath, the Mother Wyrm, Great God Veeshan, marked the land with her talons, creating the three gigantic crevices on the continent Velious that are known as the Scars of Veeshan. By this method, Veeshan claimed Norrath as spawning ground for her kin. Veeshan's first two broodlings on Norrath were a red drakeling, and a white one. Thus, dragonkind were the first inhabitants and the most ancient race of Norrath. It is told that Veeshan left soon afterward to claim other worlds in the same manner, and over the course of the ages lesser gods came to create the other races on Norrath, known to dragons as the "second generation." There are many accounts in ancient lore of the return of Veeshan to Norrath. It is said, for instance, that Veeshan was responsible for the near extinction of the Iksar race, who set upon Norrath as a scourge and a challenge to the supremacy of the dragons. According to the legend, Veeshan raised a fallen drake from the dead and infused it with an insatiable hatred for the Iksar, then set it loose upon their capital of Sebilis. The creature's name was Trakanon, deliverer of Veeshan's wrath. Though there have been many accounts by far-traveling adventurers claiming evidence of such tales, their truth can be neither confirmed nor denied. It is uncertain whether Veeshan ever returned to Norrath after spawning dragonkind, or whether or not she takes an active interest in the affairs of dragons on this world. II. Kildrukaun and The Council of Elders When Norrath was set upon by the intrusion of the lesser gods, the dragons determined to create a Council of Elders to ensure the supremacy of dragonkind over the younger races of Norrath. While many in the council were content to live separate from and in peace with this "second generation," they still believed that Norrath belonged rightfully to dragons alone, by the will of Veeshan. Still, there were others who could not suffer peaceful coexistence of any sort, and longed for the destruction or enslavement of the younger races. The history of the Council of Elders is shrouded in secrecy and ancient ritual, and little is known for certain of their order. What is known, is that at some point in history a drake named Kildrukaun was appointed Arch Priest of Veeshan through divine rite and ceremony. Kildrukaun, though a being of great wisdom and calm heart for regard of his own people, still held a powerful hatred for the second generation, desiring their complete annihilation. His first decree was to condemn the unification of souls between dragons whose elemental influences were in opposition. It was of his belief, and thus the belief of the council, that such a union was against Veeshan's will and would have dire consequences upon the entire dragon nation. As fate would have it, it would be only a matter of time before this decree was broken. Two young dragons of opposite elemental powers - one of fire, the other of ice - fell in love. They requested the Council of Elders for permission to mate, and made appeal to Kildrukaun himself. Hearing of their plight, Kildrukaun was quick to dismiss any blessing and forbade them from ever fulfilling their desires. The two dragons were disheartened by the event, but for them the choice was clear - they would defy the wisdom of the council to be together, whatever consequence it might bring. III. Kerafyrm and Kildrukaun's Prophecy The two secretly fled to an unknown, isolated corner of Norrath. There, they bound their souls in a sacred union unique to dragonkind, and hatched the first prismatic dragon. They named their hatchling Kerafyrm, which means 'almighty son' in the ancient tongue of the dragons. When knowledge of this event came to the council, the two star-crossed lovers were punished by death. Kildrukaun, however, took pity on their child, and came to look upon the prismatic's creation as that of Veeshan's will. Inspired and intrigued by Kerafyrm's existence, yet wary of the consequences, Kildrukaun undertook personal governance of raising the young drakeling. Throughout Kerafyrm's childhood and adolescence, Kildrukaun never interacted with the prismatic dragon, but served as the dictator behind his mentors. Eventually, Kerafyrm rose to a power unseen within any dragon of his still-fledgling age. During this time, the dragon nation had split into two separate factions of opposing power - The Ring of Scale, who fled the dragon continent Velious and took up residence in Kunark, and The Claws of Veeshan, the original order and council of dragonkind. It was known that Kildrukaun was furious with the division and he strongly believed that it was Veeshan's will for the dragon nations to reunite once again, lest they become as weak and pitiful as the second generation. Kildrukaun prophesized that Kerafyrm would lead The Claws of Veeshan in a great civil war against The Ring of Scale that would reunite the factions and fulfill Veeshan's will. Kerafyrm was known as the Prophetic Savior - a champion of the Claws of Veeshan whose destiny had yet to be fulfilled. However, the council dismissed Kildrukaun's prophecy, claiming that although they must find a way to bring the Ring of Scale back under the wing of the elder council, they could not wage a war and abandon the threat of the giants of Kael Drakkal. Kildrukaun was furious, although he did not confront the council directly. Over the passing centuries, he swayed three of the council elders to his side and personally oversaw Kerafyrm's final stages of growth. IV. The Sleeper When he was ready, Kerafyrm quickly ascended through the ranks of the Claws of Veeshan, eventually becoming their most powerful general. He led several successful campaigns against the rising threat of the giants of Kael and his influence grew among the elders of the council. However, something dark grew within him - his bite became venomous and his talon ruthless in its command over his troops and allies. Eventually, his dominion and influence was nothing short of a monstrous creature of pure malignant hatred and an unrivaled lust for destruction and chaos. The Council of Elders had no choice but to order Kerafyrm's destruction - a ruling that Kildrukaun was present to hear. Kildrukaun, always tactful and cautious, deceived the council by condoning this action. Shortly thereafter, Kildrukaun and the council elders whom the arch priest had managed to sway with his charismatic diplomacy flew to Kerafyrm, where the five of them made preparations for the inevitable war to come. Although short lived, the war between Kerafyrm's legions and those of the Claws of Veeshan was a near crippling blow to the survival of the elder dragon council upon Velious. Kerafyrm's legions were severely outnumbered by those of the elder council, but time and time again they displayed their awesome strength and power. Eventually, Kerafyrm was restrained and taken to what would be his place of indefinite slumber. The circumstances of Kerafyrm's defeat and imprisonment are a somewhat vague issue. The story has been relayed differently throughout the ages and depending upon whom you ask. The most famous expression of the story holds that Veeshan returned to Norrath to deal with Kerafyrm herself. Although there is little evidence to suggest that Veeshan ever did return to Norrath, it is conceivable to many scholars that it would have taken the powers of the Goddess to subdue a creature as destructive as Kerafyrm, and if ever she needed a reason to return, this would probably have been it. Still, it is more likely that this legend is the result of mistelling the story through the ages, and references that are interpreted to mean "Veeshan the Goddess" actually mean "The Claws of Veeshan." In any case, it would have been a magnificent propaganda ploy by the council of The Claws of Veeshan to bring the aspect of divine intervention into this affair. It was, after all, the council who allowed Kerafyrm's continued existence, who were fooled and betrayed by Kildrukaun, and ultimately were responsible for the war and the creation of one of the most destructive and dangerous elements known to Norrath. To relay Kerafyrm's creation as something that was out of their control, and the subject of divine providence and prophecy, would maintain the image of infallibility that many held in regard to the council. The most likely scenario is this: The legions of the Claws of Veeshan outnumbered Kerafyrm significantly enough to subdue him, but could not destroy him. Therefore, they placed him in a tomb and held him prisoner with powerful magic, and banished Nagafen and Vox to their respective lairs of Lavastorm and Permafrost. The council appointed four powerful dragons of separate elemental influence to guard Kerafyrm, and instituted a selective breeding program to produce replacement warders over the ages. Meanwhile, Kildrukaun and the other traitorous elders who had aided Kerafyrm in his war fled Velious to unknown locations, awaiting the return of their master. Henceforth, Kerafyrm was known as "The Sleeper," and the subject of much secrecy and sacred legend among the dragons. V. The Awakening Five hundred years ago, the races of the second generation discovered the dragon continent Velious through brave expedition and conquest. During this time, dragon lore was of extreme interest to scholars of the younger races, and many of dragonkind's most sacred artifacts and hidden histories were stolen through the efforts of adventurers. In their wake, the second generation left careless destruction and wrought terrible havoc upon the entire dragon nation, and Norrath itself. For reasons difficult to understand, the key to the Sleeper's Tomb was revealed to one particular group of powerful, yet foolhardy, individuals. Seeking fame and fortune, they ventured forth into the Tomb, slaying the dragons mercilessly, until finally confronting the four elemental warders themselves. When the warders had been slain, and the four seals broken, Kerafyrm awoke from his slumber with a mighty roar, exclaiming "I AM FREE!" A tremor of mortal terror shook deep in the souls of his enemies across the land. Kerafyrm, observing his second generation saviors, devoured them whole within moments, and then proceeded to make his way to the outside. Velious felt Kerafyrm's wrath. Heading straight for Skyshrine, he left a path of destruction and vengeance. Any living creature he encountered along the way was felled effortlessly and ruthlessly. Confronting the council members one by one, Kerafyrm ripped their flesh into shreds, annihilating every vestige of their existence. The wise and ancient dragons of Velious were hardly a challenge for the prismatic, and it is said that with every foe he dispatched his bloodlust became more insatiable, and his wrath more vicious. Living things everywhere fled in terror. Finally, Kerafyrm came to Lord Yelinak, King of the Dragons in Skyshrine. They battled furiously, and Yelinak bravely defended his honor. However, despite his power and wisdom, Yelinak was no match for Kerafyrm. The battle lasted only a matter of minutes. Yelinak was dead, and Kerafyrm was undaunted. When Kerafyrm had finished, he paused for not a moment before he flew away to places unknown. Kildrukaun and the other Ancients returned from hiding, taking up guard over the former tomb of their master. Not long afterward, dark times fell upon Norrath, and all of existence here felt the terrible, unforeseen cataclysms that were brought on by the carelessness of the younger races. That, however, is a different story... Syrinx, Sage of Ancient Lore. (Source: http://eq2.warcry.com/scripts/columns/view_section.phtml?site=68&id=268 http://eqbeastiary.allakhazam.com/search.shtml?id=6463) Yet, where did this lore actually come from? Category:Dragon Lore